


Afterglow : Jack Harkness/Original Jack Harkness (a Torchwood music video)

by Braid7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack remembers his namesake and their brief time together. Song by INXS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow : Jack Harkness/Original Jack Harkness (a Torchwood music video)

[Afterglow : Jack/Jack (a Torchwoood music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/46/afterglow-:-torchwood-:-jack-jack)

  



End file.
